Call me crazy
by dragracer44
Summary: Jesse and his band get a gig in South America. When he gets there, it's not quite what he imagines and soon finds himself thinking that he should have never come. What will he do? Remember, please Read&Review! More summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Call me crazy**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This story is a Full House story about Jesse and Becky. Jesse and his band, The Rippers, are getting their first live gig! In South America! Once Jesse gets there, he ignores Becky. Soon, he realizes that he made a mistake to come to South America. Will he stay or go home?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day as Jesse Katsopolis was filling out some application forms. Just then his wife, Rebecca Donaldson-Katsopolis, came down the stairs.

"Hey, honey, what're you doing?" Becky asked, as she set the laundry basket on the kitchen counter.

"Just filling out some application form," Jesse said.

"Why?" Becky asked.

"Because... I got big news to tell you," he said excitedly.

"What is it?" Becky asked, as she hurried over by Jesse.

"We're going to South America!" Jesse screamed.

"Wait... we're going to..." Before Becky had a chance to finish her thought, Danny, Joey, DJ, Michelle, and Stephanie came barging through the kitchen door.

"Do you say that you were going to South America?" Stephanie Tanner, the middle sister of the family, asked.

"Yea," Jesse replied. "But you can't come."

"Why not, Uncle Jesse?" DJ, the older sister of the family asked.

"Yeah, why can't we come too?" Michelle, the younger sister of the family, asked.

"Because, girls," Jesse said to all of them. "I'm going there for a gig and it'll be no fun."

"Congratulations, Jess, you're first gig!" Danny said excitedly.

"I know," Jesse said to them. "I only have room for a few people, so who wants to go?"

"Me!" they all said, jumping up and down raising their hands.

"I knew that it was going to end like this," Jesse said, sighing. "Okay, I pick: Michelle, DJ, and Stephanie."

"Why didn't you pick us?" Joey whined.

"Cause, you guys'll be at work," Jesse said. "Becky talked to Mr. Stowbridge about vacation, so you'll be all alone on the show Danny."

"Oh great," Danny said. "I'm not going to have a reasonable asssistant that will cooperate with me."

"Oh yes you will," Jesse said to him. "See that's the good news. Vicky will be coming back."

Vicky Larson was Danny's girlfriend. He had asked to marry her at Walt Disney World's fireworks display, and she said yes, but then she moved.

"Oh boy!" Danny said excitedly. "Maybe she's back to stay and she can marry me!"

Ignoring Danny, Jesse said to the rest of the family, "So it's all set then? Nicky, Alex, Michelle, DJ,Stephanie, Becky and I are all going to South America. Correct?"

"Correct," the family said together.

The plans were all made, the applications were filled out, and the tickets were all ready to go. Goodbye San Fransico and hello South America!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, Danny and Joey are staying home when the rest of the family's going to South America. A lot of surprises are up ahead for the family. Danny and Vicky are going to have some surprises too. You'll find out in the next chapter! Remember, please Read&Review!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Chapter 2

**Call me crazy**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This story is a Full House story about Jesse and Becky. Jesse and his band, The Rippers, are getting their first live gig! In South America! Once Jesse gets there, he ignores Becky. Soon, he realizes that he made a mistake to come to South America. Will he stay or go home?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2

On the plane, everyone was bored. This had been their 3rd plane so far and everyone was bored, plansick, or just tired. Michelle was taking a nap though, but everyone knew that once she woke up, she'd be really rambunctious like she usual was.

"I'm bored," Stephanie said to Uncle Jesse.

"You know what Stephanie," Uncle Jesse said in a harsh tone. " We're all tired, so can you please keep your mouth shut?"

"Whatever," Stephanie mumbled under her breath.

"Honey, look outside the window," Rebecca said, as she elbowed Jesse.

"What about it?" Jesse asked, not really looking out the window.

"Don't you just love the view?" Rebecca asked, smiling. "It's so beautiful."

Just then, Michelle woke up. "When are we going to get there?"

"I don't know munchkin," Jesse said to her. Jesse always called Michelle munchkin. It was his special nickname for her.

"Okay, Uncle Jesse," Michelle said, and then she went back to sleep.

When the family finally reached their destination, they sighed a huge happy sigh.

"We're finally here!" DJ said excitedly, breathing in the fresh air. The air was warm, crisp, and cool.

"Okay, now, who's sharing a room with who?" Uncle Jesse asked everyone.

"I'm sharing with Michelle," DJ said to him.

"I'm sharing with Stephanie," Nicky said to hiim.

"I thought that you were sharing a room with me!" Alex said to him in a hurt voice.

"There's no one else to bunk with, besides Stephanie," Nicky said to his brother.

"Okay, then it's settled," Jesse said to everyone. "DJ's sharing a room with Michelle, Nicky's sharing a room with Stephanie, I'm sharing a room with Becky and Alex... wait... what are we going to do about Alex?"

"I get my own room!" Alex cried out.

"I guess that could work," Jesse said to Rebecca. "What do you think honey?"

"I agree. We could try it," Becky said to him.

"Yeah," Nicky cried out. "I get my own room!"

"Okay, everyone. Go to your rooms and get a good night sleep, because we have a big day tomorrow," Jesse said to everyone. As everyone else ran off, Nicky stayed behind. "Let's get you settled into your room," Jesse said to him, as Becky and Jesse took him to his room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, Nicky gets his own room. I wonder what that'll be like! He'll probably mess it up and go chaotic! Find out what happens with Jesse's gig in the next chapter. Remember, I want to know if you guys like it so far, so please Read&Review!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Call me crazy**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This story is a Full House story about Jesse and Becky. Jesse and his band, The Rippers, are getting their first live gig! In South America! Once Jesse gets there, he ignores Becky. Soon, he realizes that he made a mistake to come to South America. Will he stay or go home?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3

The next day, everyone was waiting in line for the concert.

"When are you going on, Uncle Jesse?" Stephanie asked.

"Pretty soon," Jesse said. "Now, you guys better hurry and find good seats."

"Yeah," Becky said to the kids. Then Becky and everyone headed to the seats.

"I'm really nervous," Jesse said to another lady behind him. "What'll I do?"

"You'll do fine," the lady said to him. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Jesse said, and then he heard his name called by the announcer.

"It's showtime," Jesse said to himself.

"Good luck!!!" everyone in the line yelled to him.

"Thanks," Jesse said as he went on stage.

"Okay, How is everybody doing tonight?" Jesse asked the crowd of people in the stands.

Everyone in the audience cheered as Jesse continued, "I have some cards so I can speak the song in your language.

Again, the audience cheered. Jesse started singing his song, but then the cards fell down and he didn't know what to say!

"Uh,uh," Jesse said, stammering as the rest of his band kept playing. "That's enough guys, this song's over!"

The rest of his band stopped, and then Jesse said into the microphone to the audience, "Sorry for the inconvience."

The audience groaned, and then Jesse said, "I have another song that you're sure to enjoy."

_If every word I said,_

_could make you laugh,_

_I'd talk forever,_

_I'd ask the skies, just what we had,_

_It's so forever,_

Jesse sang his song, and then the concert was over. Everyone went back to their hotel rooms, and went to bed. Jesse and Becky stayed up for about another hour.

"I can't believe that the concert went so well," Jesse said, as he was getting ready for bed.

"I'm glad that you're happy," Becky said to him from the bathroom.

"I have a day off tomorrow, so I thought that we could go tour the city," Jesse said.

"Honey, that would be so romantic," Becky said as she cuddled up to her husband in bed.

"I know, Becky, but we need to get some sleep," Jesse said.

"Goodnight kiss first," Becky said to him. Jesse moved in closer to Becky and kissed her deeply. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as the two shared a deep kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Call me crazy**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This story is a Full House story about Jesse and Becky. Jesse and his band, The Rippers, are getting their first live gig! In South America! Once Jesse gets there, he ignores Becky. Soon, he realizes that he made a mistake to come to South America. Will he stay or go home?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 4

The next day, was a bright and sunny day.

"Okay, everyone here?" Jesse asked everyone.

"Yeah, everyone's here," Becky said to him.

"Let's get started then," Jesse said to them excitedly.

Back at home, Danny was getting ready for Wake Up San Fransico.

"Mr. Stowbridge," Danny said to him, nervously. "Is my tie on right?"

"I don't know Tanner," he said rudely. "But here comes Vicky."

'Mr. Stowbridge, thanks for having me on the show again," Vicky said politely, and then she turned to face Danny. "Danny, how nice it is to see you again."

"Hey Vicky," Danny said, shyly. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Vicky said and then she and Danny signaled Mr. Stowbridge to leave so that they could talk.

"Right," Mr. Stowbridge said to them. "I'll let you two talk, and have a good show."

As soon as he left, Vicky said, "Danny, I quit my job."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Because, I've decided to marry you," she said to him.

"You have?" he asked.

"Yes. I have," Vicky said slyly and then Danny and her engaged in a deep kiss. They soon put their arms around each other and didn't know that the show had started.

Mr. Stowbridge came up and said to them, "Guys, quit lip-locking! The show has started!"

Danny and Vicky pulled apart their kiss, and Danny asked, "It has"

"Yes. It has," Vicky said to him as she pointed to the camera. Danny and Vicky sat in their seats.

"Sorry for the introduction," he said. "Welcome to Wake up San Fransico! I'm Danny Tanner."

"And I'm Vicky Larson, who will be filling in for Rebecca Donaldson while she is away," Vicky said.

With that, the show started.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next chapter is about the tour that Jesse and everyone takes. There will be surprises that the gang discovers! Find out what they are in the next chapter! Remember, please Read&Review!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	5. Chapter 5

**Call me crazy**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This story is a Full House story about Jesse and Becky. Jesse and his band, The Rippers, are getting their first live gig! In South America! Once Jesse gets there, he ignores Becky. Soon, he realizes that he made a mistake to come to South America. Will he stay or go home?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 5

Back in South America, Jesse and the gang were getting tired on the trolley. Michelle, Nicky, and Alex had fallen asleep already, DJ and Stephanie were trying hard not to fall asleep, and Jesse and Becky kept yawning.

"Honey, can't we get off now?" Becky asked, yawing.

"Not until the tour's over," Jesse said to her.

"When's the tour going to be over?" she asked.

" In about a half hour," he told her.

"Okay. If you don't mind, I think I'll take a little nap," Becky said to him, leaning on his shoulder.

Just then, a lady came up to Jesse and asked him, "Excuse me, are you Jesse Katsopolis?"

"Why yes I am," Jesse said to her. "What can I do for you?"

"I saw you at the concert the other night, and I'm a huge fan. Can I have your autograph?" the lady asked.

"Why sure," Jesse said, getting up. Immediately, Becky fell to the seat. Jesse signed the notebook, and then handed it back to the lady. "Here you go."

"Thanks so much," the lady told him. As soon as the lady walked off, another lady screamed, "There he is! That's Jesse Katsopolis!" Just then, a lot of ladies run up to him, begging to sign autographs. Jesse thought that this was going to be a long day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jesse has some new fans, huh? Tune in to the next chapter where everything changes! Remember, please Read&Review!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**Call me crazy**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This story is a Full House story about Jesse and Becky. Jesse and his band, The Rippers, are getting their first live gig! In South America! Once Jesse gets there, he ignores Becky. Soon, he realizes that he made a mistake to come to South America. Will he stay or go home?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 6

After the tour was over and everyone was back at the hotel, Jesse was laying on his bed, exhausted.

'Who knew that being a huge rock star could be so much work?" he asked Becky.

"Honey, we've only been here for 3 days," Becky replied.

"I know," Jesse said to her. "But it feels like forever!"

"Well, that's what happens when your a famous rockstar," Becky said, kissing him.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Coming," Jesse called, pulling apart his kiss with Becky.

Jesse opened the door, and realized that there was a huge mob of fans at the door.

"Honey," Becky yelled to him.

"This will only take a minute," Jesse said over the crowd of people.

Jesse finished signing autographs, but apparently the crowd wasn't done with him. They pulled him out the door with all their might, and Jesse cried out, "Becky, this won't last forever!"

"Sure it won't," Becky said to herself and sighed.

Back at home, Danny and Vicky were making out on the couch when Joey came in. He looked at them a few seconds, and then said to them, "Get a room!"

Danny and Vicky pulled apart their kiss, and Danny asked, "Joey, why don't you get a room?"

"How Rude!" Joey said to them. "How Rude!" was Stephanie's famous saying. Then Joey left the room.

After he left, Vicky said to Danny, " Danny, I should get going. I need to go home and make dinner."

"Okay," Danny told her. Vicky left the door.

Back in South America, Jesse came back into the hotel room wearing a black leather jacket, black sunglasses, and black leather pants.

"Hey babe," he said to Becky.

"Jesse, what has gotten into you?" Becky asked, annoyed.

Jesse lowered his sunglasses and looked at Becky, and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, your personality! You used to be nice and kind, and now you're a jerk," Becky told him.

Becky's words were correct! He was acting like a jerk! He said to Becky in a hurt tone, "Fine, if I'm acting like a stuck up jerk, then I guess I'll go home."

"Honey..." Becky started to say, but Jesse was already out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, Jesse chose to go home. What will the gang do? Find out in the last chapter! Remember, please Read&Review!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	7. Chapter 7

**Call me crazy**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This story is a Full House story about Jesse and Becky. Jesse and his band, The Rippers, are getting their first live gig! In South America! Once Jesse gets there, he ignores Becky. Soon, he realizes that he made a mistake to come to South America. Will he stay or go home?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter** 7**

After Jesse ran out the door, Becky called everyone else to tell them that they needed to pack up their stuff and head straight to the airport.

Within, a few minutes, Michelle, Stephanie, DJ, Nicky, and Alex met Becky in the lobby to head to the airport.

"Does everyone have their stuff?" Becky asked everyone.

"Yes," everyone said together.

"Good," Becky said. "I'll be right back. I'll go up to the front desk and see if we can get a ride to the airport."

"Okay," DJ said to her. "We'll stay right here."

"Cool," Becky said, and then she ran to the front desk. The lady looked like she was busy.

"Excuse me," Becky said to the lady. "I was wondering if we could get a ride to the airport."

"I'm sorry," the lady said to her, not looking up. "No rides available."

"Well, thanks for trying," Becky said to her. Then she rushed back to the crowd to give them the bad news.

"Could you find a ride, aunt Becky?" DJ asked.

"No I couldn't," Becky said to them. "We'll just have to call a cab then."

"Okay," Stephanie said, and then everyone went out to call a cab.


	8. Chapter 8

**Call me crazy**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This story is a Full House story about Jesse and Becky. Jesse and his band, The Rippers, are getting their first live gig! In South America! Once Jesse gets there, he ignores Becky. Soon, he realizes that he made a mistake to come to South America. Will he stay or go home?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 8

When Jesse got home, he didn't feel too good.

"Back so soon Jess?" Danny asked, as Jesse entered the kitchen door.

"Leave me alone," Jesse said to him, as he trotted up the stairs in angry steps.

"Hey Jess," Joey said to him, once Jesse got up the stairs. "Back so soon?"

"Leave me alone," Jesse said to him in a grouchy mood.

"Something wrong?" Joey asked him in a comforting tone. "Cause if there is, you can tell me, and maybe I could help."

Joey was always there for Jesse when he needed it the most. He felt like he could trust Joey in a cool sorta way.

"Get in here," Jesse said, in a softer tone, motioning Joey to follow him into his room.

"Did something go wrong in South America?" Joey asked him, with a concerned voice.

"Yeah," Jesse told him. "I think I made a mistake going to South America."

"What was wrong going to South America?" Joey asked.

"I got too caught up with my fans, and ignored everyone else and that made them mad," Jesse said to him.

"Everyone makes mistakes Jess," Joey said to him. "Plus, I get too caugh up with my fans when I do my comedy."

"Oh you do not!" Jesse said, teasingly.

"Okay, I don't," Joey admitted. "But just because you made a mistake, doesn't mean that it's the end of the world. Everyone makes mistakes."

"I guess you're right," Jesse said to him, as a smile appeared on his face. "Thanks for the advice, Joey."

"No problem, Jess," Joey said. Then they share a brotherly hug.

"Hey Jess, are you okay?" Danny said, as he entered Jesse's room. "You seemed pretty upset."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jesse said to him. "Joey gave me some advice that really helped."

"Really? Good for you Joey," Danny said to him. "Now, I could use your help."

"Sure Danny. What do you need help with?" Joey asked.

"Come here and I'll show you," Danny said to him, motioning Joey to follow him.

Joey followed him, and Jesse shut the door. Just then, there was another knock.

"Now what?" Jesse asked himself, as he went to the door.

He opened the door and there stood Becky, Stephanie, Michelle, DJ, Nicky, and Alex folding their arms, with mad looks on their faces.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" Jesse asked them.

They nod.

"Jesse, how could you do this?" DJ asked him.

"We were worried sick," Becky told him.

"I'm sorry," Jesse said to them. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to talk with Becky alone, please."

"Okay," Stephanie, DJ, Michelle, Nicky, and Alex said together, and then they left. Becky walked into the room, her arms still over her chest, and then Jesse closed the door.

"Jesse, what were you thinking?" Becky asked.

"I don't know what I was thinking," Jesse said to her. "I just thought that it was going to be a lot more fun than that."

"I thought that it was fun," Becky said to him, unfolding her arms. "I don't understand."

"See, when I was hanging out with my fans, I couldn't take it anymore, so I decided to leave," Jesse said to her, as he sat on the bed.

"Well, I'm glad that you did," Becky said, sitting down next to him. "Because you were being a jerk."

"I was?" Jesse asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You know the answer to that!" Becky said, giving him a shove in the elbow.

"I'm just glad to be spending time with you again," Jesse said to her, as a smile appears on her face.

"I am too," Becky said to him, and then Jesse pulled her into a passionate kiss. Jesse put his arms around her waist, and then Becky wrapped her arms around his neck. Then the two melted into the moment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hoped that you enjoyed the story! Remember, please Read&Review!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
